


The Arcana: Of Hearts and Magic: Act I

by GarbonzoBean66



Series: The Arcana: Of Hearts and Magic [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Multi-part fic series, Romance, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbonzoBean66/pseuds/GarbonzoBean66
Summary: Asra Alnazar, a wandering Magician, didn't realize it when he first met the beautiful Jaydzia during one of Count Lucio's Masquerades. This is a tale of the past, their past. The past she can no longer remember, and that he cannot bear to forget.Because to forget their past, would be to forget her and that is something he will never do.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Series: The Arcana: Of Hearts and Magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566748
Kudos: 3





	1. Part 1: First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So basically i fell inlove with this game and the stories and because of that, my brain was like OOOOOO time to write fic. So.... here be some fic.

The first day of the Masquerade always came with the most busy amount of people filling up the streets of Vesuvia. Not that there was ever a day or night when the city was ever truly quiet. Vesuvia wasn’t the largest city in the world but it was big enough.   
Sometimes too big, Asra Alnazar thought as he made his way through the overly crowded marketplace towards one of the quieter neighborhoods. Count Lucio’s Masquerade was an annual affair that often had the city overly crowded to the point that Asra was surprised there was room to breathe. The Marketplace was even busier than normal as it was the perfect time to sell goods of all sorts, from the mundane to the exceptionally exotic, from trinkets to the everyday food wares.  
  
He, too, had items to sell both physical and mystical but he never chose the Marketplace. It was simply too much for all of his senses. He’d been an orphan and on his own for far too long to be truly comfortable and at ease in the shoulder to shoulder crowds that came with the Masquerade. Every year he debated what to sell and where to sell. Oh, he knew the Marketplace was the best place to get the most traffic but he preferred somewhat quieter areas.   
  
Today, and for the next few days of the Masquerade, he’d decided to sell the masks he’d made with his one true friend, Muriel, and a few odd trinkets he’d collected on his journeys. He’d also decided to tell fortunes. The latter was tricky on occasions such as this. He wasn’t one of the charlatans that plied the trade of ‘fortune telling’ to con the people and tell them what they wanted to hear, he was a real Magician but drunken patrons didn’t always like the fortunes told if it wasn’t what they wanted to hear.  
  
He exited the maketplace, turning down a quieter side street then paused. Taking a moment to close his violet eyes, he was hoping to find a small place of relative peace to setup shop.  
  
_There_ , he thought as his magic found a way weaving through the cobblestones through another side street. He followed.  
  
Soon he came upon a clean and quieter neighborhood. It wasn’t too quiet though, there were still enough people, tourists of all kinds milling around the various shops that lined the streets and the cleared courtyard behind a few of the shops. He continued following the trail his magic was leading him on, down to the end of the street in front of a small magic shop on the corner. The peaceful aura of the quaint but charming building was both what he’d hoped for but also surprising for how…genuine it felt. It wasn’t due to any spell of magic, or simply the presence of calming reagents…the peace simply was.   
  
_Here then_ , he decided and ducked around the corner into the side street. Behind the magic shop was a common clearing, not quite a courtyard, where he found a few other stalls that were being setup. His familiar, Faust, a lovely snake of soft lavender hues slipped from his shoulders as he chose the spot behind the magic shop and started setting up his tent. She slithered around the nearby area, exploring.   
  
  
Later that evening, his tent was set and he sat within, shuffling his handmade tarot deck. The Major Arcana were quiet today but that wasn’t at all uncommon. A commotion started brewing from a ways away outside of his tent. He ignored it, focusing on his magic until the commotion was simply too much to ignore. It was far to rowdy and excited to be simply party revelers browsing wares. Were too many patrons drunk already?  
  
Asra stood, pocketing the deck when the flap of his tent opened. He looked up to see a beautiful young woman quickly duck inside, the flap closing behind her. Asra blinked at the Vision standing before him. Hair, the auburn red flashed in an ethereal way to look like a magic fire, pulled back in a half braid that flowed effortlessly down her back and tumbled like a waterfall around her shoulders as she whirled around to peek past the tent flap. Vibrant eyes the color of liquid jade stone flashed back at him as lush lips that were simply made for kisses both given and received quirked up in an apologetic smile.  
  
“Sorry! Hope you don’t mind the intrusion, it’s getting a bit crowded out there,” the Vision of beauty spoke. That voice flowed over him like a refreshing mist on a hot summer day both enchanting and musical.  
  
He snapped himself out of his wayward thoughts and shook his head, both in answer to her and to clear his mind. “Don’t mind at all.” He wanted to drop his eyes, break her gaze from him but found he couldn’t…he felt…drawn in almost.  
  
Then she looked away, peeking back outside the tent flap, the spell of her eyes undone. He shook himself inwardly.  
  
“Oh! I’m sorry, where are my manners,” She spoke again. Her musical voice drawing his eyes back to her gaze once more. Her smile, this time, wasn’t apologetic but dazzling, brightening those brilliant green eyes even more. She held out her hand to him, as she introduced herself. “Hello, I’m Jaydzia.”  
  
He blinked and with only a moment’s hesitation he took her proffered hand with the intention to shake it but found himself bowing and bringing her fingers up to his lips for a quick kiss. He watched as those amazing and expressive eyes grew wide in surprise and delight.  
  
“It’s lovely to meet you, Jaydzia,” he answered, not realizing he almost purred her name. “I’m Asra.”  
  
Violet gaze locked with liquid jade, her fingers warm in his, he felt the entire world fall away until they were the only two in existence.  
  
Until the flap of his tent opened again and more people spilled in with excited whispers. The tent wasn’t very large, barely big enough for a handful of people. The newcomers crowded around the tent flap oblivious to the two people behind them.   
  
The moment broken, Asra pulled away just as Jaydzia did. He glances at the crowd of people at the entrance then back at Jaydzia who was looking down at her shoes. A gloriously beautiful tinge of rose graced her cheeks and nose.   
  
He leaned in, maintaining a respectful distance, and whispered to her, “What is all the commotion out there for anyway?”  
  
She met his gaze, her blush fading, “A Princess of Praka is making her arrival here in Vesuvia.”  
  
“Hmmm,” He said with a slight nod. “Interesting…did you get to see her?”  
  
She smiled but shook her head, “Uh no…” A small chuckle escaped her lips as she glanced over at the people at the entrance of the tent. “I got crowded away.”  
  
“Well, its not every day you get to see a Princess, is it?” Asra chuckled. “Here, follow me.” He moved towards the back of the tent, beckoning her with his hand. After a moment’s hesitation, she moved quietly behind him as he led her out of the tent, around the back of a building and up an outdoor staircase that led onto a shadowed balcony.  
  
“Best seat in the house,” He said with a wink as they approached the railing.  
  
“Oh! This is wonderful!” she said in delight. “We can see everything up here.”  
  
“Mmhmm,” Asra murmured, leaning on his elbows on the railing. He watched her profile as she gazed over the still growing crowd. A few moments later, amidst loud cheering that made him wince, the Princess made her debut on the street.  
  
“Oh, she is gorgeous,” Jaydzia said quietly.  
  
“Hmm,” was all Asra said. Princess Nadia Satrinava was indeed a very lovely woman…but he kept glancing over at the vision of beauty next to him.  
  
When the Princess was out of sight, the crowd had dispersed and thinned with the majority having followed the Princess’s procession. He led Jaydzia back down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, he felt a quick pressing of soft lips on his cheek, sending something he couldn’t quite name coursing through him. He felt heat rush over his face and neck when he looked at Jaydzia beaming up at him.  
  
“Thank you,” She said, shyly but the gratitude in her eyes sparkled. “Truly. That was amazing.”  
  
He could only nod his ‘welcome’ at her as she turned and walked away. By the time he’d come back to his senses, she was out of sight.  
  
He wondered if he’d ever see her again. 


	2. Part 2: Another Masquerade, A Pleasant Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asra bumps into Jaydzia again and puts his plans to journey out for another day.

Asra made his way through the Marketplace, once again it was completely overcrowded. Another one of Count Lucio’s Masquerades was in full swing and once again there were very few places in the city where he could take a moment to stop and catch his breath. He hadn’t intended to even be in Vesuvia during the Masquerade this year. He still wasn’t, he had a journey planned but for it he needed to quickly refill on a few hard to reach magical reagents that weren’t easily harvest able in the woods.  
  
Before he even realized it, he found himself in front of the Magic Shop he’d found last year. He frowned, normally it was cheaper to take a longer route to get the supplies he needed, especially in foraging along his journey but he was here, he had the money. And this would be quicker.   
  
He pushed open the door and stepped into the small shop. The peace he’d searched out last year was still present and enveloped him like a warm embrace.  
  
An elderly woman with dark hair that curled in free wisps around her head was bustling around behind the counter. She turned and greeted him with a warm smile and familiar brilliant green eyes.  
  
Similar green eyes to… _her_.  
  
 _Jaydzia_ … her name flitted across his mind before he mentally shook himself and smiled back at the elderly woman.  
  
“Hello,” he said.  
  
“Hello, do come in, dear boy,” the woman said. “What can we do for you today?”  
  
“Just looking for a few reagents actually,” he answered when the door opened behind him.  
  
“Aunt Elendra,” came a familiar musical voice. He turned to see Jaydzia, the lovely woman he’d met during last years Masquerade, stepping through the door with her arms full of heavy books and a package precariously perched on top. “I’ve got your deliveries.” The door closed behind her as she spoke right before she seemed to realize that there was someone else other than her aunt was in the shop. That vibrant green gaze landed on him and widened in surprise as recognition flitted across her face.  
  
“Asra?” She said his name in quiet surprise.  
  
He smiled despite his own surprise. She remembered him?  
  
“Jaydzia,” he nodded in greeting. “It’s nice to see you again.”  
  
“Oh, likewise.” She flashed him a smiled.  
  
The older woman, Elendra, chuckled, her eyes sparkling. “Well, my dear, since you’re already acquainted with this young man then perhaps you can help him find what he came here for.”  
  
“Oh, of course,” Jaydzia said with a nod to her aunt. She glanced back at Asra and smiled, “Just let me get these into the backroom and I’ll be right with you.”  
  
He nodded back and found he was more than content to wait for her.  
  


That evening found him surprised in a most pleasant way as he was led at a casual almost languid place through the city, towards on fo the very few bakeries that had yet to close up shop for the day. It was still a tad overcrowded and normally he wouldn’t linger, in fact he would have already be out of Vesuvia on the journey he’d planned but the lovely vision on his arm had unknowingly changed his mind. Not that his mind had needed much in the way of persuasion. She’d helped him with the reagents he’d been looking for and even allowed him to deplete the last of their stock a particular root with a drop in price. She’d shook her head at his attempted protest then gave a conspiratorial wink while whispering, “Don’t mention it to my aunt and we’ll call it even.”  
  
Asra had laughed and nodded, then, rather impulsively asked about a good place to get some rest and food. He’d already known but…for some reason he hadn’t wanted to leave her presence just yet.   
  
Her face had lit up and she’d rattled off a list of places. When he’d blinked at her she’d laughed then suggested a tour. He’d accepted without a second though. He knew the city, but he found himself curious to see it through her eyes. It wasn’t his plan and in truth he knew very little about this woman yet he was loath to leave just yet.   
  
Now, he was walking with her, her hand in the crook of his arm. He gave side-long glances at her profile as she talked about the baker she was taking him to or pointed out something she found of particular interest. Her eyes shown with happiness, casting an ethereal glow through her skin. Her smile filled the entire street with an inviting warmth that just threatened to pull him.   
  
He kept sneaking glances at her throughout their meal of pumpkin bread. It was then he’d notice that not once had there been any sort of lull in their conversation this entire time. It flowed freely, broken only by light laughter. It continued even up until they reached the door of her Aunt’s magic shop.  
  
It only stopped for a brief moment of time when she paused, reached up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek, lingering for just a second long. The touch of her lips on his cheek warmed his skin and shift something within him that he couldn’t name.   
  
“I had such a lovely time with you tonight, Asra,” she said, looking away, seemingly bashful. “If…If you find yourself back here in Vesuvia, don’t be a stranger.”  
  
He followed another impulse, the urge to kiss her was just overwhelming. He’d leaned down, curling his fingers gently under her chin, tiling up before brushing his own lips across hers. The small gasp of hers as her shining jade eyes slid close sent a shiver down his spine just as the contact of their lips sparked between them. He kissed her gently, his hand moving lighting around her neck to cup the back of her head before deepening the kiss. Her soft lips under his, sent an…energy over him, sensations he’d never expected.   
  
It was wondrously pleasant.  
  
It was absolutely terrifying.  
  
He’d resolved later as the door of the magic shop closed behind her, as he left the street that he would need to be more cautious around her.  
  
It would be too late, however, when he would realize just how deep in he was. He was a wandering magician, he traveled and would be gone from Vesuvia for great lengths of time, yet even so, he would think of her every day that passed.  
  
He made things with his hands, masks, figurines, charms whenever he could…just so he could have items for her to choose from during the masquerade.  
  
They barely knew each other and he wasn’t exactly sure what to do with this realization. The next year or two passed by with only a handful of moments but he found them precious and cherished them. Love started to blossom before he’d even realized he was in trouble.


End file.
